1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for creating a personal sound zone in a position of a listener, using an array speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology for creating a personal sound zone (PSZ) is being actively developed to transmit a sound only to a designated listener without dedicated devices such as an earphone or a headset and without inducing noise to other people around the listener.
To create the PSZ, sounds emitted from a plurality of speakers in different directions may be concentrated on a particular region using delay of the sounds from the respective speakers.
According to another method for creating the PSZ, directivity of the sounds is increased using a special speaker capable of high-output and high-frequency vibration or using a sound wave guide.